Private RP: True Spawn of Hell (CajunCytex07 and Saren The Dark Lynx)
'Prologue:' It was a peaceful morning in the beautiful city of Medonia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and children happily walking to school. Yes, it was very peaceful indeed. That is...until someting strange started to happen. A mysterious dark portal appeared in the sky over the city, and behold, a dark figure in a hood emerged from the portal. He began to look around as the portal began to close. Indeed the one thing he hated seeing was life being so carefree. It was disgusting. "Why must life be so careless.....when they know that eventually they will just erase like nothing?...." He chuckled as he continued. "Life is just a game......and everyone who plays the game of life..." He started to form an orb of overwhelming darkness as his voice started to sound more demon-like. "Has already lost....". He raised his hand up, and the orb expanded before it released a massive explosion that killed almost the entire world. Many survived, but only two heroes have the power and the courage to face this sudden evil that threatens Mobius. 'Characters:' Good *''Mars the Dire Wolf (Saren The Dark Lynx): He doesn't want to get involved in the slightest, however things never pan out the way you wish them to.'' *''Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07): He's enraged like a vicious wolf from seeing most of Mobius covered in death. He wants to kill the one who did all this.'' 'Evil' *''Kallax (Cytex and Saren): A being who suddenly appeared on the planet Mobius and plans to either enslave or destroy it.'' 'Roleplay:' A white and black-marked hedgehog was standing atop a skyscraper as he watched the city burn caused by the hooded figure, known as Kallax. Indeed he was not happy. "I swear.....I will kill whoever did this....none of these innocent lives deserved this...". This hedgehog was known as Thunder the Hedgehog, holder of Yang. He swore to get revenge for Mobius and restore life. On street level, an ashen green wolf watched the devastation unfold with a calm expression on his face. Rather, he was more worried about sustaining himself rather than the devastation caused by this 'Kallax'. ".... I'm not getting involved.. What happens happens, but I'm going to look out for myself.." The wolf mumbled, small sparks of electricity arcing towards him from damaged electronics as he walked past. The light-incarnated hedgehog noticed the wolf from atop the skyscraper he was standing on. "Huh....a survivor..." The wolf just kept walking through the ravaged cityscape. He jumped down from the building to greet the wolf. "Hey." he spoke in a calm tone to not make the wolf feel that a fight was imminent. The wolf jolted, jumping back a few steps. "What do you want.." He asked tersely. "All I said was Hey ''with no intention of fighting you and THIS is the response I get from ya? Talk about proper greetings..." the hedgehog responded in a slightly growled tone. "Anyway, who are you and why are you out here with that ''no fucks look on your face?" "Says the guy who jumps out in front of me from out of nowhere.." The wolf replied with a bitter sneer on his face. "Now why would I bother telling you anything about me anyways, it's none of your business whether I care or not so buzz off..!" "Meh. I was gonna ask where that damned hooded figure was but ok, I'll leave ya be." He started to slowly walk away, while his body was giving off white electricity. The wolf sighed and continued on his way, he wasn't a hero and that sure as hell wasn't going to change if he could help it. Meanwhile, the hooded figure noticed these two when he heard their little "meet" and decided to send a couple of his minions to capture one of them. He decided to capture the wolf. "Bring that green wolf to me...". The minions saluted and started to look for the wolf. They would eventually find him wandering the streets. "You. Wolf man. You're coming with us by order of Lord Kallax."